Polemos Galactic War
The Polemos Galactic war was a large-scale war, encompassing many species in the Polemos Galaxy. It involved multiple species fighting against the Yuharon. Combatants The Laoine side of this war included several species. The Laoine contributed the second largest force, with a current total of 100 million ships. However, the Vorians had the largest fleet and army, with 140 million ships and 30 trillion soldiers. Rovians are not as warlike, so could only give a few million ships and a few billion forces. The Gorkhan also had small numbers, but they are backed by the Zeinestrel, who had about 10 million ships and several billion forces. Zeinestrel Knights, elite soldiers of their military, also had high numbers here, with a total of 20 million specialists. Yuharon had the highest number, with a current total at around 400 million ships. Events The war started around half of a millienium ago, when the Laoine attacked the Yuharon. The war soon escalated to a point where massive casualties occured, known as the first peak. The bloody battle involved here is known as the Battle of Daybreak in 3.999(.579), where the first Vorian Dreadnaughts were introduced. The war died down for around fifty years, as both sides recovered from their losses. However, the Yuharon began another offensive front, capturing around 4 star systems easily before being met by a Vorian front. However, they were greatly outmatched and were only able to barely hold back the Yuharon forces. At this time, the allied side appeared to be taking the most casualties. However, at around 3.999(.631), the Zeinestrel and Gorkhan joined the war, unbeknownst the the other belligerents. The second peak was reached approximately 30 years later, in the form of multiple skirmishes, totalling up to almost as much bloodshed as the previous peak. Again, there was a short period of rest, for 10 years. The Vorians made new inventions, as to create a greater offensive against the Yuharon. With the invention of the Tristam Bomb and multiple other weapons on the allied side, the Laoine front was quickly pushing forward. However, the Yuharon began to show that they had several more ships than expected, and pulled out many troops. No peak was reached during this time, as there was a constant level of bloodshed. After this, there was a 212 year period where there were only minor battles on the border, and no territory was claimed. This was known as the century of peace, even though it was more than two centuries. During this time, there were only 231 known ship casualties and 20 thousand troop casualties on the Laoine side. However, the Zeinestrel side was seeing much action, and they lost more than 30 million troops during this time. It was also when they lost nearly a million Knights. After this, the third peak was quickly reached its height in 3.999(.901). It was smaller than the other ones, and centralised mainly on Yuharon territory. The next 100 or so years were slightly quieter, as there were only 100 thousand troop casualties on the Laoine side. It appeared as if the Yuharon were retreating, when they unleashed many millions of new ships in the fourth peak. The fourth peak has occured only a few years ago, in 4.000(.004) AM, in the Battle of Moonlight. This saw the most casualties of any peak, and an entire Vorian High Fleet was lost here. The war has been resolved with the reunition of the Yuharon empire, curing of Polemos Yuharon, and recent Daa attacks, leading to the Jaonu War. Category:Wars Category:Events Category:Polemos Galaxy